


31 SG-1 drabbles

by SEF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF





	31 SG-1 drabbles

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


_Note:_ A drabble is (exactly) 100 words long and usually represents a quick insight into one character's point of view. [Stargate100](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/) was a LiveJournal community that issued weekly challenge themes for drabble writers.

 

**No. 1, "Epitaph," General Hammond**

I can't ask Jack to do this. He's not good with words. And, under the circumstances, he's apt to meet any such request with the harshest kind of sarcasm. I can spare us that.

I call in my aide. "Take this down: Daniel Jackson. Beloved husband, cherished friend, peaceful explorer. Matthew 5:8."

"Sir, if I may ask..."

"The Beatitudes, son. 'Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God.' "

"That seems perfect, sir."

I sigh. No one deserved to see a true god more than Dr. Jackson.

...and, God? _Good luck._ You've got a lot to prove.

 

**No. 2, "Too Late," Osiris/Sarah Gardner and Sam**

"Dr. Jackson is dead."

Liar! I am not so easily deceived! Daniel Jackson is here, lying in wait, scheming to "rescue" me. I will find him. I will kill him. And then...he will be mine. The sarcophagus will open and bring forth the husband appointed for us long ago. Daniel, the one who understands the story of Osiris better than any living being. The one who loved Sarah but betrayed her to expose us to his world. He will serve us both well, and forever.

//Look,// my host whispers.

I grip the loathsome Tauri's face.

//She speaks the truth.//

_Nooooooooo!_

 

**No. 3, "Infidelity," Daniel and Hathor**  
(Stargate100 challenge, theme: betrayal)

Hot breath, tingling against my lips. My queen kisses me.

"You are indeed most pleasurable, our beloved."

She settles back against my thighs. Following my gaze, she smiles and cups her breasts for me, then reaches for her corset.

"Attend me."

I sit up and fumble to clasp her ornate garment together. Her fingers play with me briefly before she dismounts and finishes dressing herself. I lie naked and helpless, unable to take my eyes off her.

"We have founded a new and greater dynasty," she says, resting a hand against her belly. She departs.

_Sha're. Oh, Sha're, forgive me._

 

**No. 4, "Red Rose," Daniel and Teal'c**  
(Stargate100 challenge, theme: red)

"My love is like a red, red rose."

Daniel Jackson has been teaching me to recognize metaphors since the P3F-455 incident. I now understand nearly every instance in O'Neill's vocabulary. We have progressed to simple poetry.

"A reference to female genitalia?"

"Excellent, Teal'c, especially since you've never seen a rose."

"Dr. Fraiser once received such flowers. They are prickly and sweet-smelling."

He smiles. I have correctly judged the similarities between the flowers and the doctor.

"And I will come again, my love, though it were 10,000 mile," he concludes. His face turns away from me.

I assess: Not hyperbole. Understatement.

 

**No. 5, "Better Than Nothing,"** **Daniel**  
(Stargate100 challenge, theme: challenge)

"Will you be OK here?"

Daniel blinked and patted the book on his lap. "I'm fine. I'll read for a while."

She sat down on the narrow bed. Her eyes were suspiciously damp. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

The social worker looked startled, as others had been, by his politeness. She took his hand. "No matter what happens, I want you to be the Daniel your parents intended you to be. I think you know who that is."

A challenge to fill the empty place inside his chest. He smiled. "I promise."

 

**No. 6, "Academy Lessons,"** **Sam**  
(Stargate100 challenge: write a pre-Stargate the Movie scene)

"Ahhhh!" Sam hit the floor hard. Someone pressed a knee into her kidney and wrenched her right arm behind her back.

"Who's your daddy?" All the upperclassmen loved to taunt her with that line, but this guy crooned it like a threat.

Sam shuddered, rolled, and came up swinging.

Nicholson's nose bloomed red. Not bad for a left-handed punch.

"Goddammit, Carter, you'll pay for that!"

Her fists lifted. "Bring it on."

"Why don't you quit?" He wiped his bloody lip. "You'll never be anything but some officer's piece of ass!"

He left.

You'll never make me that, she vowed. _Never_.

 

**No. 7, "Mojo,"** **Jack and Daniel**  
(Stargate100 challenge: write an airman's point of view. This won't make much sense unless you've seen "Orpheus.")

"Jack!"

Dr. Jackson slipped inside the elevator, rescuing me from conversation with Colonel O'Neill. The doc nodded at me.

"Daniel." The colonel punched the close button. "And how are we this evening?"

Dr. Jackson pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned. "Teal'c has his mojo back! So do I. Thanks to you."

The colonel patted down his torso as if searching for his lost mojo. "Huh," he observed cryptically.

"You must be feeling pretty darn peppy again."

"Not in front of the troops, OK, Dannyboy?"

We reached my floor. I exited.

"Don't ask, don't tell" was invented for SG-1.

 

**No. 8, "Playing the Fool," Jack, Skaara, and Daniel  
**(Stargate100 challenge, theme: pain. Set after the Triad in "Pretense.")

My kid is all grown up. And not the easy way.

"My father waits, O-Neel."

I rub my chin. "Talk to Daniel. He thinks you hate him."

"No!" Skaara's curls shake vigorously. "Danyel asks many questions. I cannot make him stop."

"Tell me about it."

Skaara embraces me; I squeeze back hard.

"Danyel must not know what Sha're's life was like," he whispers.

He turns and walks through the wormhole without a backward glance.

_Damn_.

So...play the fool. I look up and mouth "He likes me best!"

Brokenhearted, Daniel turns away from the glass.

_Hurts me more than you, Dannyboy._

 

**No. 9, "Premonitions,"** **Sam and Daniel**  
(Stargate100 challenge: write a Sam scene)

"Sometimes I just want to talk to my dad," Sam said, frustrated. "And I can't."

Daniel nodded. "Because Selmac is always listening."

"Yes! How can I tell Dad about Jolinar, or that godawful Kanan, or how the Tok'ras' arrogance is killing our alliance? He _is_ the Tok'ra. He's the..."

"Enemy," Daniel supplied.

"Is that what you think?"

"It's crossed my mind. I'm not sure we can trust them."

"You just say that because the colonel hates them."

"No." Daniel bit his lip. "It's because without us, they're just water snakes. And none of them will ever settle for that again."

 

**No. 10, "Thoughts of Apophis,"** **Daniel and Jack**  
(Stargate100 challenge: write about Apophis. Set after "Secrets.")

"Shit!" Daniel kicked off his sleeping bag, his heart pounding. "Mafrak," he muttered viciously. "Coprealatus. Fuck it!"

Jack rolled over. "Daniel. What the hell is the matter?"

"Nothing," he said. "Gotta go pound rocks." He pulled on his boots. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him as he stumbled into the brush toward the latrine.

He dropped to his knees and tore at the grass.

"Daniel." Jack crouched beside him. "You sick?"

"_Yes,_" he moaned. "I hate him. God, Jack, I never knew I could hate anyone so much."

"Yeah. Well." Jack lay a hand on his back. "So you're human."

 

**No. 11, "Untouchable,"** **Daniel and Janet**  
(Stargate100 challenge: write about Janet. Set during "Meridian.")

_I'm melting._ That would make Jack laugh.

Janet leans over me, dark hair veiling her eyes.

"Sha're," I murmur, reminded of my beloved.

She recoils. "It's Janet, Daniel," she says, unable to conceal her horror at my precipitous decline. "Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"Sha're," I reply. Oh, my love, I need you. You would hold me, rock me, sing to me.

"Jack, Sam, and Teal'c will be here soon," Janet whispers.

I close my eyes. "Can't touch them."

"No, you won't hurt them. The radiation won't hurt them," she assures me.

She doesn't understand. I could never touch them.

 

**No. 12, "Lost Worlds?"** **Jonas, Daniel, and Jack**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Jonas and Daniel. Set during "Homecoming.")

"Stay."

"No." Jonas stuffed another notebook in his bag. "I knew someday the Goa'uld could demolish my whole world, but I never believed it. Now I do. I have to return while I can still help."

Daniel ducked his head. "I understand. Good luck."

"You, too. See you in the gateroom?"

Daniel nodded and Jonas hustled out.

Jack appeared in the doorway. "You OK?"

Daniel removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. "What?"

"Daniel." Jack stepped forward and hauled him close. "We'll get them back."

Incredulous, Daniel sobbed a laugh into Jack's shoulder. "You're crazy. Abydos is gone."

 

**No. 13, "Democracy,"** **Teal'c and Jack**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Teal'c. Set after "Meridian.")

"O'Neill."

Jack looked up from the bootlaces he was tying. "Teal'c."

"Will you not speak to Major Carter of Daniel Jackson's fate? My tales of Kheb have not comforted her."

"Comfort? You think I got any of that?"

"You do not mourn. Therefore, you do not believe Daniel Jackson is dead."

Jack scoffed. "You think it's that simple?"

"She merely wishes to know that Daniel Jackson lives happily."

"Trust me, T, that's not what Carter wants. She wants him back."

"As do I."

"Then it's unanimous." Jack stood, one hand on his aching back. "You think Oma gives a damn?"

 

**No. 14, "Full of Grace,"** **Daniel**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Sarah McLachlan lyrics or titles. Set during "Evolution.")

I'm a body now. Pain obliterates thought, energy, empathy. Nothing and no one exists beyond the spatters of my blood.

Sound and light recede, but I can taste the grit of the hovel's floor. I turn my face to the earth, the mother. My resting place.

Slowly, I draw up one knee and cross my arms against my chest. The fetal burial is ancient as the Neanderthal. I am no pharoah to lie in state facing the stars.

A boot jabs my kidney, then prods my ribs.

Come and lift me from this place. I am ready to be reborn.

 

**No. 15, "Rockmeister,"** **Daniel and Jack**  
(Dialogue inexplicably cut from "Evolution," part 2.)

"Put down the rock."

Daniel hefted the rock under his chin and squinted in Jack's direction. "Don't come any closer!"

Jack sighed. "Daniel, I know you're blind as a bat, but this is your commander speaking. Put down the frigging rock and let me take care of your leg."

"I know how to use this!"

"Yeah, you're the rockmeister, but you throw like a girl and you can't even see where I am. So, unless you did a survey first, that artifact isn't even gonna be worth cataloging."

Daniel let the rock roll away. "Jack? What are you _doing_ here?"

 

**No. 16, "Exquisite Tenderness,"** **Daniel and Jack**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Rothery movie titles. Set during season 7's "Homecoming.")

Jack opened the locker and pulled Daniel's well-used Beretta from its holster. "Do you even remember how to fire this?" With his gaze fixed on the pistol instead of Daniel, he carefully checked the chamber and ensured the safety was on.

Daniel reached for the Beretta, his hand covering Jack's. "I remember."

"_This_ you remember." Jack didn't release the weapon.

"Let it go," Daniel said softly.

"Last time you fired this, you got yourself killed. Remember that?"

Daniel's brows furrowed. "No," he said, clearly puzzled. "I thought it was, um, a radiation accident?"

"Not an accident," Jack growled.

_Not Charlie._

 

**No. 17, "7A-WF-83429,"** **Daniel and Jack**  
(Stargate100 challenge: West Wing titles.)

Daniel snapped off his desk lamp and and scooted closer to the television, one hand clutching his bruised ribs. The young woman on screen had a small, but captivating, smile.

Jack loomed in the doorway of the unlit office. "Daniel?"

_Shit._ He grabbed the remote and stopped the tape.

"Aren't you too tired for porn?"

Daniel snorted. "It's a symposium tape from Steven."

"Right." Jack waited. "So. Tough mission, huh?"

Daniel rubbed his eyes. "Find a bunkroom, Jack."

Another long silence. "Tomorrow," Jack promised, and he left.

Daniel pressed Play.

"Now, to describe artifact 7A-WF-83429, my husband, Dr. Melburne Jackson..."

 

**No. 18, "Limerick,"** **Daniel and Jack**

With a ghastly smile, Daniel gestured toward the graffiti-covered wall. "Goa'uld limericks. Linguistic treasure, really."

Uh-huh. "Got proof?"

"Only one clean example." Daniel gripped his notebook and recited:

A comely young ape of the Tauri  
Charmed snakes, as she lacked for a dowry  
While playing the piper  
She swallowed a viper  
Who made her the god of the Maori.

Damnation. Jack had done everything in his power to shield Daniel from information about the tortured lives of Goa'uld hosts. And now his personal academic was translating Goa'uld smut for the sake of pure scholarship.

"Pack up," Jack ordered. "Mission over."

 

**No. 19, "Things Unseen,"** **Jack and Daniel**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Faith. Set after Heroes 2.)

After the ceremony, Daniel asked how Jack was feeling.

"Hurts like hell." Jack touched his torso.

Daniel wished, cruelly, that he had taken the hit, that Jack had been the one who closed Janet's eyes and drew her arm over the smoking hole in her chest. "Better give it a rest," he suggested mildly.

"Daniel."

It hadn't been "Danny" for a long, long time.

"Don't pull away from us."

He closed his eyes. He had turned away from Janet, too, not wanting to know. Oma would do as she wished. So would Jack.

Faith could only hope for things unseen.

 

**No. 20, "Shirts and Skins,"** **Jack**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Blurred reality.)

"Play ball!"

"Ready, O’Neill." Thor, naked but for his glove, saluted from atop the mound.

Iron Shirt straddled home plate and swung for heaven.

Jack hit the dirt. "Hey! Keep your pants on! My team isn’t even in the game yet!"

"Jack?" Daniel loomed solicitously. "Where do you want me?"

Jack levered up on one elbow. "D’oh! Out in left field. _Way out._"

Daniel trotted off.

"Daniel!" Jack smacked his chest and then waved at Thor. "Pay attention! We’re skins!"

Which was when Daniel woke him for his watch. "You’re up, Jack."

"No way," he moaned. "We're never gonna score."

 

**No. 21, "The Best Medicine,"** **Jack and Daniel**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Sushi. Set after Evolution 2.)

Daniel needed the distraction, so Jack let him babble.

"If the priestly class appropriated Telchak's device, that could explain the bloodthirstiness of Mayan rituals, the hostage-taking, warfare, cannibalism...Yaaaaaaow!"

"Sorry." Gently, Jack wiped away the grime that caked the back of Daniel's thigh. He examined the long, bloody striations there. "What the hell are those?"

Daniel gripped the pillow. "I'm _telling_ you: sushi."

JesusMaryAndJoseph. "Yu-uck."

"Exactly."

Jack took a calming breath, considered. "Hey," he said lightly. "Zombies eat brains. Which means your brains are—"

**"Bite me!"**

Jack slapped on a dressing and had it taped securely before they stopped laughing.

 

**No. 22, "Adjustments,"** **Sha're and Daniel**  
(Stargate100 challenge: Alternate universe.)

For her first day home, he stocked the apartment with oil lamps, rugs, and hand-thrown pottery. Still weak, she rested all afternoon on the sofa, drinking tea and listening to him talk.

When the light grew long, he warmed some cassoulet and fed her with chopsticks, just because. The smile he earned was worth rubies.

When her eyelids drooped, he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She didn't start to scream until she saw the bed.

They spent that night clinging together on the Persian carpet, watering its twining blooms with two rivers of tears.

 

**No. 23, "Daniel's Journal, October 1999"**

They buried her this morning. The pathologist found no heart to weigh, but noted that she was otherwise in remarkable health, her wound cauterized.

She will not be cured. 

They buried her this morning. Safe at home, a woman of Abydos surrounded by family and friends--embraced, and kissed, and cried over. No god or man can ever hold dominion over her.

She will not be freed. 

They buried her this morning in swaddling clothes, bathed and anointed, perfect. They laid her in her mother's bosom, cradled her in reeds, and blanketed her in sand.

She will not be reborn.

 

**No. 24, "Grand Fathers," Jack and Nick  
**(First lines challenge: first line from a work by katie_m.)

"So," Jack said, once he was left alone with Nick. "Has he grown on you?"

The old man chuckled. "Daniel is a bright boy. But foolish and obstinate, like his mother."

Wow. Not even a hint of irony from Grandpa Loonypants. "He must have been a handful at eight."

"A hellion. I could not be responsible for his safety." Nick's eyes twinkled as he twisted the knife. "A wise choice, a man like you must surely agree."

Jack sucked in a breath. _Father-fucking bastard._ Was this what Daniel might have become? 

He didn't even pretend to smile. "Oh, you betcha."

 

**No. 25, "Full-Length Mirror," Selmac and Jacob   
**(First lines challenge: first line from a work by danvers.)

This morning I spent half an hour staring into the mirror. I hadn't been male in centuries and suddenly I was a middle-aged, balding man.

The teeth were strong, and the smile was pleasant. I waggled the eyebrows...plenty of hair there, and in the nose and ears. Now that I'd disposed of the cancer, that would require only a little hormone manipulation. Still, the overall effect was disappointing. 

Jacob interrupted. "I believe you _wanted_ me for my body. The body needs to use the facilities."

I unzipped, and disappointment vanished. My host was not only clever. He was built.

**No. 26, "Friends and Beer," Sam and Daniel (200 words)   
**(First lines challenge: first line from a work by agentotter.)

By the time Sam got back out to the porch, with four sweaty-cold beers dangling from her hands, Daniel was the only one still out there. Thunder rolled in the distance and the first heavy raindrops spattered on the deck like ricocheting bullets. 

One drop made a direct hit on the left lens of Daniel’s glasses. Bemused, he sprawled back on the steps and began to address the sky. 

Sam sat beside him and started on her beer. She had some catching up to do. She poked his shoulder. “English, Daniel.” 

He smiled. “Not up on your Sanskrit?” He translated:

A cloth of darkness inlaid with fireflies;  
flashes of lightning;  
the mighty cloud mass guessed at from the roll of thunder;  
a trumpeting of elephants;  
an east wind scented by opening buds of ketaki,  
and falling rain:  
I know not how a man can bear the nights that hold all these,  
when separated from his love.

She touched his knee. “That’s beautiful.”

He shook his head. “Silly poet. The answer was obvious even then.”

She lifted her bottle. “Alcohol!”

He reached for her hand and wrapped his fingers over hers. “Yeah, alcohol. And the right people to drink it with."

**No. 27, "Lost Sheep," Daniel and Sam   
**(First lines challenge: first line from a work by suelac.)

He found her in the third church. He felt, first, triumph--he had been right about her whereabouts and Jack had been wrong--then relief to have Sam within his grasp, and finally, dread. Now he would have to find the right words. 

Which likely was what Jack had intended all along. 

He slipped into the pew. She smiled, her chin quivering, and instantly he was in tears, too. They embraced. 

"You know what the hardest part is?" 

"What's that?" 

"Mark believes Dad abandoned us. And I'm not sure he's wrong." 

"Every death feels like that, Sam. Jacob loved you."

 

**No. 28, "Telling," Daniel and Jack   
**(Stargate100 challenge: Fallen. Set after Evolution 2.)

Jack’s office was practically unknown to me; somehow, that helped. I stopped inside the doorway. 

"Daniel? What’s wrong?"

"Thought I’d save Janet the trouble of explaining why I’m grounded for a couple more weeks."

He stood. "Your leg acting up?"

"No. No, it seems Rafael had gonorrhea. So do I."

You’d think Teal’c had just punched Jack in the chest. "Daniel, are you...? _Jesus_." He hardly had enough breath to squeak, "You should have told me."

I shook my head. "No ‘need to know’ then. I was OK. It wasn’t...new, Jack. I’d already fallen. Rafael was less degrading than Hathor."

 

**No. 29, "A Little Child Shall Lead Them," Jack   
**(Stargate100 challenge: Incidental. Set sometime after Fragile Balance.)

The postcard featured the McNichols Sports Arena and the words "Denver, Colorado!" in bright gold letters. Jack flipped it over.

> Here for the state wrestling championships. Coach says I’m too crafty to lose. Yeah, I wised up and skipped basketball since I’ll never top 6'2".
> 
> SATs were a lot easier this time around, dating a lot harder. I’ll be skipping the Air Force and hitting the U of M for aeronautics. 
> 
> P.S. Wish you were here instead.
> 
> P.P.S. Incidentally, you’re bi. Also, blind. Just FYI.

"Hmm." Jack tucked the card inside his jacket. "At least I learned something from experience."

 

**No. 30, "We All Have Our Favorites ," Jack, Daniel, Nadia   
**(Stargate100 challenge: Supporting character.)

"Nadia." The general pouted. "There’s no pie."

At 1430, no reasonable person expected leftover pie. "Let me check in the back, General."

That grin takes 30 years off his face.

I emerged from the pantry with a small wedge of apple pie. "One piece left!"

"Cool." He scoffed at the man behind him in line. "Too bad for you."

Dr. Jackson winked at me. "Dobrii den." The game was afoot.

I reached beneath the counter for a gargantuan slice of chocolate-mocha cake. 

He accepted it with aplomb. "Spasibo bol’shoe."

I pinched his cheek. "Anything for you, Dr. Jackson."

"No _fair!_"

 

**No. 31, "Miscommunication," Jack and Daniel   
**(jackoneill100 challenge: Elucidate.)

"Should I elucidate?"

Jack’s head, which had been threatening to connect with his desktop at any second, jerked upward with sudden interest. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "What? Hell, yes, you should!"

"Fine." I rephrased my argument for a Bawldeme cultural exchange as simply as possible. "To get to know each other better, we need to visit a library and maybe an art museum, compare political systems, discuss a liaison--"

"For God’s sake, Daniel! Buy this poor Lucy dinner, take her dancing, and kiss her until she sees stars! How long has it been since you dated, anyway?"

   
  
---


End file.
